Coexistance
by Abigail Blake
Summary: this is basically a mix between twilight and jennifer's body... Pairings: Baylee/Mikaela  so far
1. Haley's Room

Hi! Abigail Blake here! This is my first fanfic ever so... go easy on my injured writing :)

Chapter 2 Will be up soon please review!

**Author's Note:** this is based on my lovelife right now. all names have been changed for their safety :)

Chapter 1.

Baylee LeBLanc sat on the corner of her best friend Haley's bed, flipping through her text messages from the past two days. She felt her heart thud as her eyes skimmed the words that supported she and Mikaela Rogers' entire conversation.

The main argument between the two had been of who was prettier. Baylee had always thought her best friend was far prettier than her; whereas Mikaela thought that Baylee was beyond gorgeous. There was the slightest bit of flirting in between arguing messages. Mikaela had told Baylee that her favorite one that she had sent Mikaela was one that read 'if i was a boy i would make u my girlfriend, micky'.

Mikaela had always despised her nickname "Micky". Every time someone would bring it up in school, be it teacher or student, they would be granted the death glare for a few seconds. When Baylee used it, though, it was in a joking and casual manner. Mikaela never was upset with Baylee.

Baylee was tall and thin with an athletic build and an olive skin tone. Her hair was a soft honey color with lighter streaks within the gentle curls. Baylee had clear skin, besides a few light freckles scattered across the bridge of her nose. Her eyes were the brightest of greens and held anyone who gazed into them long enough in a hypnotic trance which could only be broken, or Mikaela considered strengthened, by her soft laugh.

Mikaela Rogers was slightly taller than Baylee, maybe by an inch. She was not as skinny as Baylee, but close to her size. She had a pale complexion and dark black hair. The amethyst color that crowded around Mikaela's pupils was one of Baylee's favorite colors. Not alot of people got to see them, due to her glasses, but Baylee had grown accustomed to them.

They had both recieved an invitation two night's before to attend Haley's birthday party at her house, followed by a sleepover. Baylee glanced at the time on her screen. "Only 10:13?" she muttered to herself. She flopped backwards onto Haley's bed and looked up at her ceiling. When the door slid open, Baylee jumped slightly.

"Gosh, Bay, why so jumpy?" Mikaela giggled from the doorway. Baylee felt a smile spread across her face and propped herself up on an elbow. "Well, I don't know. Maybe because the last time we were here, you jumped on me?" she teased. Mikaela rolled her eyes. The gesture was counteracted by her gentle smile as she sat beside the blonde.

"Whatever. Haley wants us to play this game that she found online." Mikaela bit her lip and blushed, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "She already explained it to me." She had a habit of doing that whenever she felt even the slightest bit of embarassment or uncertainty. She had also come to do it when she was nervous.

"Oh yeah?" Baylee said sitting up. She took Mikaela's hand and smiled at her. "Is it _that _bad?" Mikaela's worried expression dissolved as she glanced back down at her best friend. "Well," she began. "I'll let her explain it. Now come on." She tugged on Baylee's hand, dragging her out of the room.

Baylee glanced quickly around the room at all of her best friends. In front of her sat Bethany. On her left was Taylor, and her right was Haley. The best, out of the four sitting in front of her, was probably Taylor. Baylee had met her on the first day of kindergarten when Taylor had nowhere to sit. She had allowed Taylor to sit next to her for the rest of the year and ever since then they had been best friends.

Two years after that, Mikaela, Haley, and Bethany. came along. They were both new students to Baylee and Taylor's school that year. They all had matching necklaces stating that they were best friends forever. 'Biffles' as Baylee liked to put it. She had come up with that term when Taylor had texted her that she was her 'bffl' or best friend for life. Baylee had tried to sound it out and said 'biffle' and then it had become a word.

The three charms of the necklace that hung on the silver chain were of a small dogtag that had 'Best Friends Forever' engraved on it in cursive, a silver five-pointed star, and a silver circle with a large heart cut in the middle of it.

Baylee pressed her thumb and forefinger to the dogtag and slid the charms back and forth along the cold chain as she listened to Haley speak. "I found this game online, so bear with me. One player lays on their back on the floor and another player lays their head on the first person's stomach. A third person does the same, and a fourth to form a square. We all take turns going around and counting off. Like, person one says 'one' and the second says 'two' and so on. Got it?" Haley said with a grin. "Oh, and you can't laugh!"

Baylee looked over at Taylor who was supressing a laugh. She, too, found herself biting back a giggle for some reason. "Ok, Baylee, lay down." Haley said and pushed Baylee's shoulders so that she was on her back. Mikaela's hand shot up in the air. "I call ab-pillow!" she said as she layed her head onto Baylee's abdomen. "Oh, my gosh." Taylor said, releasing the laugh that she had tried so hard to hold back.

Taylor rested her head on Mikaela and Haley layed back on Taylor. Baylee's head was on Haley. Bethany didn't want to play, so she sat down on the couch and watched TV. "Awkward." Haley said sarcastically, making everyone laugh.

"Uh, ok. One." Baylee said. Before Mikaela could speak, she quickly said: "One is the age that Mikaela lost her virginity!" The group howled with laughter. "Two is how many seconds it takes Baylee to have an orgasm!" Mikaela choked out. "_You_ would know!" Baylee countered through a laugh. The entire group was rolling on the floor with laughter. "Three is how many times Haley's raped my mother!" Taylor said.

After they calmed down a little, it was Haley's turn. "Ok. Four is how old Taylor was when she had sex with Baylee." Baylee forced a laugh. She blushed and looked away from Taylor, allowing Haley and Mikaela to finish laughing.

"Oh, wow, Haley. I hate you so much right now." Taylor said to her. "Ok." Baylee said. "Five is the number of minutes until Mikaela realizes that she wants me." The girls all giggled with joy of their little game. Time seemed to freeze as warmth shot through Mikaela's body and she turned her head to face Baylee. Her gaze was locked on the girl's beautiful features. Wide eyes, full lips, high cheekbones... wait. What was she thinking? Did she feel something more than friendship with Baylee? Dare she say... love her? She shook the thought from her mind when she was brought back to reality.

Through the whole game, Mikaela payed little attention to anything else but the slow, rythmic falling and rising of Baylee's abdomen beneath her head as she breathed. It was a calming movement.

Baylee, without realizing it, had been gently running her slender fingers through the ebony hair of the girl laying on her stomach. She had been surprised that Mikaela hadn't sat up quickly and stared at her in shock with those tear drop eyes. Instead, she was just laying on her, seeming to enjoy the gesture.

When, finally, they had realized that Bethany had fallen asleep, the girls were half asleep. "Hey, Taylor?" Baylee whispered to her best friend. "What?" Taylor replied sleepily. "Sleep with me, ok?" she said. "I already promised Bethie I would sleep next to her. I'm sorry, Bay." Taylor said back. "Boo, you whore." Baylee whispered playfully back to the brunette. Taylor laughed silently and crawled on her elbows towards Baylee.

She kissed her quickly on the cheek. "Goodnight, slut." she said to her. Taylor got up and walked over to where Bethany was laying and layed down next to her with a blanket. "Micky?" Baylee said, thinking she heard a light snore coming from Mikaela. "Yeah?" she said back. "Will _you _sleep with me?" Baylee asked with a smile.

Mikaela sat up, allowing Baylee to do so as well. "Of course." Mikaela replied. Baylee's eyes lit up as she stood and walked to Haley's door. "Why doesn't Haley sleep in here? It's pretty cool." Mikaela said, subtly grabbing hold of Baylee's hand. She felt a spark, but ignored it. Baylee shrugged and pulled the blankets down so that the pair could climb between the sheets.

Mikaela propped up a pillow behind her head and stared at the foot of the bed. Baylee copied her action. "What's wrong?" she said. Mikaela had been considering what the power of the spark that occured when she barely brushed Baylee's hand before grabbing it had meant. It had been more powerful than any spark she had had when she held hands with her boyfriend.

"Nothing." Mikaela replied, turning towards the blonde laying next to her. Her eyes shone from the moonlight coming in through the drapes covering the window. Her skin was a glowing silver as she layed her head on Mikaela's shoulder. Baylee gazed up at her best friend with an agitated expression. "Did Dylan do something to hurt you? I swear, I'm gonna hurt that boy." Mikaela let out a small laugh.

Her boyfriend, Dylan, had hurt her a few times before, and he had in turn gotten hurt right back. The first time, Baylee had just flicked him on the back of the ear and scolded him. It was a few months before the second time came around. Then, she had kicked him in the shin. That had shut him up. For about four months.

The third time was over all the worst time that Dylan had gotten hurt. It was when Mikaela was waiting on the bleachers for Baylee's cheer practice to be over in eighth grade.

_Mikaela had been sitting on the bleachers waiting for Baylee to come and get her to drive her back to her house so that they could study. While she was waiting, she watched the cheerleaders in their red, white, and blue school cheer uniforms. "Lady Patriots" was embroidered across the chest of all of the cheer shirts. _

_She had yet to inform Baylee of the fact that she and Dylan had broken up a little less than an hour prior to her current activity. When Baylee and the team had finished, Baylee walked over to Mikaela, tossing her long ponytail over her shoulder handlessly. "Hey, Micky." she had said. She had reconsidered her word choice with a slight pout of her lip. "'Hey, Micky, you're so fine. You're so fine you blow my mind, hey, Micky!'" she sang._

_Mikaela had smiled and told her about Dylan. By the time she had finished, Dylan was striding over to where they sat. A nervous halfsmile was plastered on his face. "Hey, Micky?" he asked. Both she and Baylee had shot him an icy glare before he corrected himself with a cough. "Mikaela. I'm really sorry about what happened." he said._

_Baylee jumped from the second row of bleachers to the gym floor in front of Dylan. "Listen, Dilly. She doesn't want to talk to you, ok? So just go away." she said. "No. I want to hear it from her." he snapped back. Their bickering continued for a long while, until Baylee finally just clenched her jaw and punched him in the nose._

_He had fallen to the ground, hands covering his nose. When he pulled them away, bright red liquid stained his palms and face. "You p-p-p-" Dylan stuttered. "I 'uh-buh-buh-buh'! No shit, Dillhole!" Baylee laughed._

Mikaela laughed slightly as she explained to Baylee that she was just tired. "Then go to sleep, dork." Baylee said playfully. She sat up, allowing Mikaela to thread her arms around Baylee's thin waist and cuddle up against her shoulder. Baylee rested her head on Mikaela's.

_Mikaela let out a small cry of loss as she felt Baylee's body heat detach from behind her, only to regain her speeding heartbeat as she stepped in front of her. The raven-haired girl reached out to Baylee, who took her hand. _

_Baylee slowly closed the distance between the two. She paused about an inch in front of Mikaela's face and looked deep into her eyes. She spoke cautiously. "M__alus sum, et mundis. Nos esse non potest. Non sic." Without another word, Baylee pulled away from Mikaela, leaving her to swallow her sadness._

Mikaela sat up in bed. Her hand was still entwined with Baylee's. Her blonde friend was snoring lightly. Her brows were pulled together slightly as if in frustration. Baylee's eyes fluttered open. She sat up as well. Reaching over the edge of the bed, she turned on the lamp.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Mikaela shook her head slightly. "Nothing. I thought I heard something outside." Mikaela lied. "Oh." she said. "Dylan!" Baylee called towards the empty tree outside the window. "Go away, you chester!" Mikaela giggled and layed back down on her pillow, looking up at her best friend.

The blonde was wearing a tight black tank top. The blankets had fallen from around her body when she sat up, so they were resting on her hips. Mikaela knew that beneath the covers, her blonde best friend wore only boy shorts to match the tank top.

"Goodnight, Bay." she smiled up at her. "Night, Micky." Baylee returned the smile and bent down to kiss Mikaela gently on the cheek. Mikeala's hand rose slowly to her cheek where the spark lingered. She looked up at Baylee, who had noticed the spark as well. Her middle finger and her ring finger were pressed against her closed mouth and her eyes were wide.

"Y-you felt that, too?" Mikaela stuttered. Baylee nodded without removing her fingers from her lips. "I'm sure it was nothing." Mikaela said. Baylee nodded and slowly took her fingers away and turned off the lamp on the side of the bed. "Goodnight, Baylee." Mikaela repeated. "Night, Micky." Baylee replied.

At first, they had their back to eachother, but then decided against it. They both slowly turned on their sides so that Baylee was looking Mikaela dead in the face. A loose strand of hair was hanging in front of her bright blue eyes. Baylee brushed the ebony lock behind Mikaela's ear. She slowly reached behind her own ear and pulled out a wavy strand of hair from her ponytail. She draped it over her eyebrow. Mikaela laughed and pushed it back to where it came from.

Baylee held her hand in front of her face with her fingers spread apart and her palm facing the dark haired girl. Mikaela mirrored the blonde's image and they laced their fingers together between their heads. Mikaela's heart thudded loudly in her ears as she calculated the mere inches between their lips.

The inches decreased to centimeters as Baylee closed the distance between their faces and pressed her soft lips to Mikaela's. Mikaela's heart was thudding even harder than ever as Baylee moved her lips against hers. They were blissfully unaware that both of their eyes had slipped shut.

Mikaela's hands had entwined themselves in the blonde's gentle curls, trying by any and_ all _means to pull her closer. One of her hands slipped free and found its way to Haley's headboard for support.

Mikaela pulled away when she recognized her rough breathing becoming shorter and even more forced. "This isn't happening." she muttered breathlessly. She opened her eyes to find that she was on top of her best friend. Baylee propped herself up on her elbows and elevated her body up towards the dark haired girl. "But it is. It's called almost-sex. You should try it sometime." she said suggestively.

Mikaela looked at her dissapointedly and Baylee sighed. They took advantage of that moment to catch their breath. Mikaela rolled over onto her back and gazed up at the cieling trying to process what she had just done. Mikaela Rogers had just lesbigayed it up with class-A hottie Baylee LeBlanc.


	2. Insectarium

Chapter 2.

Baylee's eyes snapped open her eyes at the sharp pain penetrating her ribcage. "Ow!" she choked out. Haley was sitting on top of her with her elbow stuck into Baylee's ribcage. "What the hell, Hale?" she asked. "Sorry. Dude, it's seven! Get up!" Haley whispered harshly. "Dude, it's seven! Go back to sleep!" Baylee mocked. She threw the blankets over her head and flopped onto her stomach.

"You're so _weird_." she mumbled into the pillow. Haley laughed and got off of her. Baylee smirked and opened one eye to look at her best friend standing on the side of the bed. "Ugh, fine." Baylee said.

Haley smiled triumphantly and bounded out of the room. "Micky, get up." Baylee said turning to her snoring best friend. She jabbed a finger gently into Mikaela's shoulder. She grunted and stirred in the sheets. "What?" she asked sleepily.

"We're going swimming, ok?" Baylee said to her. She swung her legs out of the bed and stepped down onto the cool hardwood. Stretching, she walked over to her bag that she had brought clothes in and unzipped it. "Are you crazy? It's-" Mikaela groaned. "Seven!" she exclaimed. Baylee looked at her wristwatch. "No! It's 7:0_5_, smart one." Mikaela laughed and reluctantly strode over to her own bag.

Baylee pulled out her bright white bikini top and bottoms. The brunette sat down on the end of the bed while she waited for her best friend. Mikaela didn't even notice her jaw drop as she saw Baylee wearing the bathing suit. As soon as she recognized that her mouth was open, she snapped it shut.

Baylee grinned and sat next to the brunette on the bed. "Just go get yours on. You'll look _just _as hot." she said. Mikaela was shocked. _What? _she thought to herself. _She can read _minds_ now?_ "No." Mikaela said. "I won't. I'm not sexy like you and-" She was interrupted by Baylee's mildly amused expression. "You think I'm sexy?" she asked.

Mikaela was silent. "I feel your lack of objection is your agreement." Baylee said. "On what?" Mikaela laughed. Now was Baylee's turn to be silent. She slowly closed in. When she was a mere inch from the girl's face, Haley stood in the doorway. Luckily, Baylee had good enough reflexes to move away before Haley saw anything that she didn't need to.

"Ready, Micks?" she asked, standing quickly. Mikaela shook her head. "Slomo! Get ready then!" Baylee laughed. When Mikaela was finally ready, Baylee challenged her to a race to the water.

Mikaela lost the race, but enjoyed watching Baylee's pained expression as she stuck her leg in the cold water. She stood on the concrete wall overlooking the Causway and the sunrise. The orange light spread across her pale skin as she gazed into the distance.

She was brought back to the real world by two arms wrapping around her waist and lifting her into the air. Before she knew it, she was hanging over Baylee's shoulder looking down at the sand below them. When Baylee finally put her back down, she was faced with the icy reality of the lake water.

They finally got used to it and waded deeper into the waves. Before long, they were swimming about eighteen feet away from the nearest sea wall. "Hey, mom?" Haley called out to the shore. "Yeah?" Mrs. Reardon called from her lawn chair on the grass above the water. "What time is it?" Haley called back. "About noon." she answered.

Mikaela had noticed Baylee's attention had been constantly diverted by the tan boy lounging on a sea wall that kept winking at her. She realized the lustful look on her best friends face. She grabbed her by the shoulders. "Baylee, we're sixteen, ok? Too young. Wait until, like, college or something, please." Mikaela told the blonde girl. "Ugh, why do you have to be such a space cadet? I'll be fine. I won't do anything. J-just gotta say hi." Baylee stuttered back.

Mikaela watched as her best friend approached the muscular boy. His black hair swooped down and to the left, covering his dark brown eye. He said something to Baylee and she laughed flirtatiously. Soon after that, she was running back towards the dark haired girl in the water.

"What the hell, Baylee?" she asked. "Hear me out! His name is Nikolai, he's eighteen, and he wants us to come to a bonfire tonight!" Baylee said quickly. Mikaela rolled her eyes and was about to disagree, but then saw the look on the blonde's face and reconsidered. "Fine. What time is it?" she asked. Baylee's face lit up. "When the sun goes down, right here on the beach."

"Ok, well it's like twelve. Let's do something else." Mikaela said. "Alright. I'm starving, anyway." Baylee agreed with a comical grimace. They climbed out of the water and walked back across the street to Haley's house.

Once inside, they both got dressed. Baylee wore a white jacket unzipped over her light grey undershirt and faded red shorts with a yellow and light blue plaid pattern. Mikaela just threw on a dark grey Aggies sweatshirt and a pair of Baylee's faded jeans. "Let's go to the insectarium guys!" Bethany shouted, walking into the room where the four other girls sat.

"Ok, after this race, Bethie." Baylee said from the couch. She was playing MarioKart against Mikaela, Haley, and Taylor, and so far, she was winning. Taylor yelled, "Dammit, Yoshi!" as her character spun off of the road. A few moments before, Haley had cursed her character's name, Toad, for falling from a ledge. The same thing with Mikaela's character, Princess Peach. Baylee won all of the races that they had played as Bowser. She said that he was a powerful male influence in the Mario world. And he was just 'super fucking cool'.

"Yes! Blue team wins _again_!" Baylee yelled as she gave Mikaela a highfive. "Ok, I'm driving." she said, reaching into Mikaela's back pocket for her keys. "Oh, hey, there's my keys." she said jokingly. Mikaela rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling.

Baylee slid into the driver's seat of her teal and white Mini Cooper parked outside of Haley's house. Taylor, Haley, and Bethany sat in the backseat and Mikaela sat in the passenger seat. "I can't believe we're going to the insectarium." Baylee said with a laugh. "We'll look like a bunch of third graders." Bethany rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, come on. Do you have to make _everything_ less fun?" Baylee laughed. "Yes. Yes I do."

"I'm tired. Wake me up when we're there." Taylor said. As soon as her head hit Haley's shoulder, she was out like a light. "Damn." Baylee said pulling the car out of the driveway. Bethany groaned from the back seat.

By the time that they were off of the Causway, all three girls in the backseat were asleep on eachother. Mikaela sat staring out the windshield. "Hey, are you sure you're fine with going to the bonfire tonight?" Baylee asked, breaking the silence. Mikaela nodded and looked at the blonde driving the car. She slipped her hand into Mikaela's and squeezed. "Would it make it better if I told you I won't be hanging out with Nikolai?" she asked. Mikaela didn't answer, for she was entrapped in the blonde's gaze.

That soft laugh escaped from between her lips and Mikaela couldn't help but smile. Mikaela's mind was in a totally different place. She was thinking about how much she loved Dylan... but also about how much she loved the girl holding her hand. "Earth to Spock!" Baylee said, pulling Mikaela from her spacelike state. Baylee's comment was counteracted by her playful expression. "What're you thinking about?" she asked.

Mikaela was silent once again as she hugged her knees. "Or, you know, just don't tell me. That's cool." Baylee said. She sounded slightly hurt by Mikaela's silence. "No, don't be like that. It's just... I've been thinking. I never really loved Dylan." she said at last.

Baylee's eyes widened. Her eyes were still on the road as she tightened her grip a little on Mikaela's hand. "I love _you_. I've always loved you. Ever since you stole my cookies in the first grade." she said playfully. Baylee grinned in rememberance. A moment later, she felt the full force of Mikaela's comment. "Wait, what? You love _me_?" she asked with a hint of eagerness. Mikaela nodded with a not-so-eager smile. "Do you love me?" she asked the blonde.

It was silent in the car as Baylee pondered the question. Her mind didn't recognize the flavor of her answer as she verbalized it. "Yes." she admitted finally. "When you say 'I love you' do you mean you're _in _love with me?" Baylee asked quietly. Mikaela nodded without recognizing it.

The rest of the car ride was silent. When they got off the Causway, Mikaela balled up a piece of paper from Baylee's car and threw it in the back seat. The two girls in the front of the car laughed as Taylor shot up. "What happened?" she said sleepily. "Well, it's been atleast fifteen years and I'm pregnant with your brother's child." Baylee said sarcastically and patted her flat stomach.

"Wow. Like Georgie would _ever _get a chance with you, Baylee." Taylor said. "Hey!" she yelled at Bethany. She shook her shoulder and woke up Haley too. They pulled up to the insectarium and walked inside to get their tickets.

"Hey, I have to pee. Come with me, Micky." Baylee said grabbing her best friend's hand. She didn't even wait for Mikaela to answer. She just pulled her towards the women's bathroom.

When they walked in, Baylee checked in the stalls for any possible company. No one appeared to be with them, so Baylee locked the bathroom door. "Well, are you gonna go?" Mikaela asked. Instead of walking into a stall, Baylee sat on a countertop and crossed her legs at the ankles, swinging them back and forth. "What are you doing?" Mikaela asked curiously. She walked towards the blonde sitting on the bathroom counter.

When she reached her, Baylee draped her arms over Mikaela's shoulders. Before Mikaela could say anything, the blonde pulled her head close and kissed her. At first, Mikaela's eyes were wide open, staring at the girl kissing her, but then she shut them and threaded her arms around her waist. "Micky." she said against her lips. "What?" Mikaela asked. "I think I either just peed myself, or I'm sitting in water." she replied. She smiled and Mikaela pulled away from her, allowing Baylee to jump off of the counter. "Nope, we're good." she said checking the butt of her pants.

They left the bathroom and walked towards their group. "Micky, I can't believe you wanted me to do that with you, you perv!" Baylee yelled loud enough for the whole exhibit's population to hear. Mikaela's jaw dropped as she stared at her best friend in shock.

She thought to herself, _How could I want to fuck _and _kill someone so badly?_ "Hey guys, go on ahead, me and Micky will catch up with you." Baylee yelled towards their posse. She pushed Mikaela gently up against the wall. Baylee kissed the dark haired girl on the cheek. "I want to fuck and kill you, too."


	3. Bonfire

Chapter 3.

"He wants me." Baylee whispered to the raven haired girl sitting next to her. Mikaela looked at her in disbelief. Despite her small amount of shock with her best friend, she had to admit that she was absolutely beautiful in the glow of the bonfire. Her tan skin was orange with the flamelight and her eyes shone.

Mikaela rolled her eyes and took another sip of her coke. "I'm gonna go talk to him." Baylee said. She stood and Mikaela grabbed her wrist with a frown. The blonde looked down at her best friend with sympathy and sat back down in the folding chair. "Let's give him some doubt. Play hard-to-get, you know." Baylee said. She placed her hand on the side of the brunette's face and closed in slowly.

"No. There're people from school." she said pushing Baylee away politely with a smirk. "Oh, come on. No one's going to mess with you, because I'll take care of them. And no one will mess with _me _because I'm Baylee LeBlanc." she said laughing.

"Atleast give me _something_." she pleaded with the dark haired girl. Without hesitation, Mikaela placed her hands on the sides her best friend's face and kissed her roughly. "There." she said. Baylee's expression was full of shock and amusement as she pulled away. A few guys sitting around the fire were staring at them, but honestly, all they cared about was getting in the pants of the girl sitting next to them.

About an hour later, Mikaela found her eyelids growing heavy while she leaned her head on Baylee's shoulder. "Hey, why don't you go back to Haley's house? It's, like, eleven." the blonde suggested. "Ok. Promise me you won't mess around with that guy." Mikaela yawned. "Promise." Baylee replied. She felt horrible with her lie, but who was she kidding? She had an uncontrollable libido and she knew it.

"Ok, well, I'll see you later." Mikaela said as she stood up. She walked across the street and disappeared into Haley's house. Baylee watched the upstairs light flick off as she stood and approached Nikolai. "Hey." she said to the black-haired boy. "Oh, hey." he replied shyly.

"What's wrong?" she asked him with a pout. "Nothing." he said back. "Ok, what's going on?" Baylee asked. He looked up at her and she noticed something was noticeably different about his face. His eyes had dark purple bags beneath them and his skin was pale. "My mom is really sick." the boy lied.

Baylee, even though she felt horrible about his comment, didn't actually care about his mother. All she wanted was to lose her virginity. "Oh, I'm so sorry." she said with false remorse. He smiled at her nervously and she said, "Just kiss me." Deep down inside- way, way deep down- she knew that she was somewhat of a slut. It wasn't her fault that she attached to boys easily.

Nikolai took Baylee by the hand and ran to the woods beside the beach. When they came to a clearing, she raised her face up to his, but he pulled away. "Oh, come on, you baby." she said to Nikolai playfully. "Live a little."

Nikolai stepped towards a treestump and took out his lighter. He raised it to illuminate his tired looking face. He smiled eerily and Baylee thought she saw that his canine teeth had sharpened to a point. "What the hell, Nick?" she asked curiously. He touched the bright flame to the tip of what seemed to be a tiki torch set up beside the treestump.

The flame rose and flickered before settling down into a constant burn. Baylee stumbled backward in shock at her surroundings. Painted in red paint on the ground was a pentagram. She recognized it from social stuides class when they were learning about voodoo history throughout Louisiana. The pentagram came in many forms, but the most commonly used one was of a five-pointed star inside a circle, which was the picture marked on the ground.

Nikolai kneeled down and cleared the stone of leaves to reveal a second circled pentagram. "Um, please tell me you're joking, Nick." Baylee said shakily. Nikolai was silent. From between the shadow of two trees stepped a lean figure dressed in a black trenchcoat. His hair was identical to Nikolai's but it was lighter. His nose ended in a point and his beady eyes shone in the moonlight. "Haec vocas changeling?" he asked. His voice was thick with a Latin accent.

Baylee's lower lip quivered as she watched a second male figure step from the illuminated shadows. "Honeste posset melius feceris." he spoke. She felt her legs barely supporting her weight as she watched a third and a fourth man come from behind her. She wanted to scream, but her voice was caught in her throat.

The men behind her were very much taller than the boys standing before her. "Nikolai nos humanoid accipe mutandi. Masculus Melius, quibus non amplius expectare." the men spoke in unison. "Accipio eros. Excusare me erroris." Nikolai said. Baylee recognized the language as Latin Alpha.

"Festina parvulus. Non est amplius expectare. Festina ante sanguinem circa lunam decrescit in nigredenim." the tall men behind her spoke colorlessly. "Etiam eros." Nikolai said. He walked briskly toward the terrified girl standing before him. "Fluit per venas, nunc. Mox ego particeps bestiae hic homo. Baylee LeBlanc nos hospitio." Nikolai spoke as he opened his mouth wide.

The last thing Baylee remembered seeing was sharp fangs in the place of Nikolai's canine teeth and the black coldness of his eyes. Along with the image of Nikolai's fangs, the only thing that she could remember was the immense pain as she blacked out. The last thought running through her mind was of the raven haired girl smiling at her with her beautiful grin.


	4. I Need You Now

Chapter 4.

Mikaela shot up in bed in a cold sweat. She touched her shaking hand to the empty space beside her only to find it cold and empty. She frowned and took her phone from the nightstand beside her and started a new text message to Baylee. "where the fuck r u?" she typed furiously. A moment later, she jumped at the sound of Baylee's phone recieving a message.

Curiosity turned to panic as she heard a bump from downstairs. Slowly, she stepped onto the hardwood and took a few steps out of the door. Mikaela turned her head quickly around the corner, expecting to see someone standing at the foot of the stairs. With a breath of relief, she began to walk back to the room where she once was.

Before she could step within the walls of the bedroom, a second bump emerged from the stairwell followed by female maniacal laughter. The drunken giggling tapped on her neck and sent chills down her spine until they faded into silence.

She tried to scream, but she was mute. Her heartbeat thudded in her ears identically to the night of the best kiss of her life. _What the hell am I doing? _she thought to herself. She was walking mechanically down the stairs and into the kitchen.

She flicked on the light and saw the glare of the bulb on the window. With a sigh of relief, she turned on her heel. Mikaela froze in her tracks. Standing before her was Baylee.

The blonde's neck was swollen and bleeding. She had a black eye and a bruise marked her left cheekbone. "B-Baylee?" she asked shakily. Baylee swayed as if she had been served too much to drink. "What happened?" Mikaela choked out. The blonde's lips slowly curled over her bloodstained teeth. Her lips were red with the liquid as well.

"Infernum." Baylee whispered harshly before collapsing onto her knees and breaking into another round of hysterical laughter. Mikaela grit her teeth and felt tears race to her eyes. _Baylee doesn't know Latin _she thought to herself as she crouched down beside her beaten friend.

The girl's white hoodie was streaked with blood and her shorts looked as if they had been torn by some kind of wild animal. Baylee looked up at her. Mikaela jumped slightly to see that the green eyes that had entranced her so many times had been replaced by bright red irises. Her eyes were clouded over so that Mikaela couldn't see her pupils very well.

The glazed look broke suddenly and Baylee gasped for air. She choked out a few words, but Mikaela only caught "Nick" and "should've listened". She thought she heard her say "need blood", but shook it off as delusional commentary. "Baylee, we have to call an ambulance." she said quickly. The tears spilled over as she reached in her pocket for her cellphone.

With trembling fingers, she pressed the number keys for the police. She heard no noise coming from the phone and took it away from her ear to look at the empty battery symbol on the screen. "Fuck!" she said aloud. She risked leaving her friend for only a moment to race to the kitchen.

On the refrigerator hung the note she would've killed not to see. _Out for drinks. Staying at Mr. Don and Carla's house for the night. Love you, Mom and Dad._ She strode back to where the beaten blonde girl was laying. "Baylee-" she began. She cut herself off at the sight of the empty space in the living room.

"Fuck, where is she?" she whispered. A cool breeze floated in from behind her and she shivered. Turning around, she observed the open window with blood on the sill. Red handprints were on the window pane and on the wall beside the window itself. "I'm dreaming." Mikaela said.

She walked shakily back up the stairs. "I'm dreaming and this is a nightmare. Baylee got picked up by her parents and she's grounded for being out so late." Mikaela convinced herself. But her nerves siezed to steady as she walked into the bedroom. She layed down and covered herself up to her chin with the blankets. Mikaela didn't dare to turn off the lamp.

She was almost asleep when she smelled the coppery rust smell of blood. Horrified, she shot up in bed once again. The window in the bedroom was opened and the curtains fluttered in the breeze. Mikaela's eyes widened as she saw the red and white hoodie that Baylee wore hanging over the back of the chair in the corner. "Baylee?" she asked. She surprised herself with the hoarseness in her voice.

"Ok," she said thinking of a plan to calm her down. "Somehow, Baylee got me to drink a few beers. I'm drunk and I'm sleeping. Simple as that." Mikaela layed back down and slowly drifted off to sleep. Surprisingly, she didn't wake up to the sound of the shower turning on in the dead of the night.

What _did _wake her up was the frozen body mass pressed against her back. "B-Baylee?" Mikaela stuttered. She was paralyzed with fear as Baylee pressed her cold lips to the area behind her ear. "Hey, Micky." Baylee whispered. Her voice rang like bells in a smooth rhythm. It was like her old voice but amplified.

Mikaela tried to scream but once again her voice caught in her throat. She sat up and spun around to face the blonde. Baylee's full lips twitched into a smile that made her eyes sparkle. "W-what happened to you?" Mikaela asked shakily. Baylee's smile faded and she slowly began to glare at the brunette with her green eyes.

"Just shut up and kiss me." she said. Mikaela waited for the blonde to close in, but it appeared that was her own job. She followed through, but ended up jolting back at the frigid touch of Baylee's lips. "Baylee!" she exclaimed. "Don't be a space cadet, it's just cold outside." Baylee said.

She moved closer to the dark-haired girl and brought her into a hug. "Baylee, your _skin _is even cold. What happen-" Baylee cut her off by placing a finger to her lips. "Shutties." she said. She pressed her icy lips once again to Mikaela's.

Mikaela's mind was racing with questions like _Is it gay if I like when she does this? _and _Can someone die from a sudden downward rush of blood? _It was during this time that Mikaela realized that she needed Baylee. She needed the way that her heart fluttered whenever Baylee would place a calm hand on her shoulder or around her waist. She needed the way Baylee sighed "Micky" every time she would pull her on to the bed with her. Mikaela _ absolutely _needed what she was about to do.

"What _is _almost-sex?" she asked in a breathless whisper. "Forget that. I have a game." Baylee said with a smile. "It's called 'too hot'." Mikaela looked at her with a racing heart. "We start kissing and we can't stop." Baylee said as she straddled the raven-haired girl.

She pinned Mikaela's arms to the mattress below them and kissed her roughly. Mikaela's hands broke free from Baylee's iron grip and carressed the blond's face. "But also..." Baylee began. "We can't touch." This caught Mikaela's attention. Slowly, she brought her hands back down to her sides.

Baylee caught Mikaela's lips with her own. Her kiss was passionate and burned with want. Occasionally, she twitched. She didn't want to lose. "Ok, I know I'm not gonna win." she said against the blond's lips. "Me too." Baylee agreed and got off of her friend. "No, don't get off." Mikaela pleaded.

A playful smile spread across Baylee's face. She kissed her best friend once again. A sharp stab pierced Mikaela's tongue and she jerked back. "What the hell was that?" she asked in bewilderment. "Mmm... you're bleeding." Baylee purred. Mikaela tasted the salty fluid in her mouth.

"Yeah... why?" she asked. Baylee stifled a grin and got off of Mikaela. This time, she didn't refuse the action, as much as she wanted to. "You wanna know what happened at the bonfire?" Baylee asked with a mocking tone. Mikaela nodded silently and watched as her best friend crossed her legs and took a deep breath.

"Well, do you remember Nikolai?" Baylee said. She looked at her friend and Mikaela noticed that Baylee's eyes were clouded with some sort of pain. Mikaela nodded a second time. "_Totally _evil. He took me into the woods and I was expecting a little bit of action, if you know what I'm saying. Well, like, these guys came out of the trees. When I say evil, I'm talking Agents of Satan with awesome haircuts." Baylee said.

"I'm not sure I should tell you, but you _are _my best friend." she continued. Mikaela looked at the girl's lips and recognized her attempt at covering her teeth for some reason. Baylee lifted her head slightly and smiled, exposing her long, sharp canines. Mikaela stared in horror as the fangs disappeared back into Baylee's gums, being replaced by her normal teeth. "Oh... my... God. Baylee, what did they do to you? What are you? Why were your eyes red? What-" Mikaela spat out. She was interrupted by Baylee saying, "Micky, please. Let me finish."

"Ok, well apparently Nick and the guys were... different. And all I remember is a stabbing pain. After that, I remember waking up and feeling different. Like, _different _different. I got up and found my way back here. And after _that_, it was like a blackout. I took a shower and got in the bed with you. Anyways, here I am." Baylee explained. Mikaela stared at the blond with confusion. She felt her eyebrows pull together. Baylee looked at her and frowned. "Come on, don't look at me like that. I wish I could tell you more, but I have a feeling that I shouldn't."

"Ego opus te ius. Nunc." Baylee said. "And how do you all of a sudden know Latin?" Mikaela asked quickly. "Honestly, I can't tell you." she replied. "Well, what did that mean?" Mikaela asked the blond with a grin. "I said: I need you. _Now_." Baylee said back. The dark haired girl felt her heart flutter.


End file.
